Convergence
by kayladie
Summary: Clark is determined to let Lex know how he feels about him. Only, he never expected Wizards! CLex, HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Convergence

**Author: **kayladie

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Clark**/**Lex**, **Harry**/**Draco

**Summary: **Clarkis determined to let Lex know how he feels. Only, he never expected Wizards!

**A/N: **Written for the Smallville Big Bang on LJ. A completely self-indulgent story as I just wanted to get Clex and Drarry in the same place. Complete sexy fluff. Seriously, Clark and Lex go to the park. They meet Harry and Draco there. Sex happens...that's pretty much the whole story.

**Warnings: **Lots of f-bombs, rimming, some crossover between the couples during sex (oral only), excessive use of italics and the word 'cock'.

* * *

Clark Kent was nervous. Probably more nervous than he'd ever been in his life, but he was trying desperately not to let it show. Casually, he wiped his sweaty palms against the sides of his jeans, hoping that the other man in the room hadn't noticed. By the small smirk that twisted Lex's mouth, Clark was sure that he had.

"I must admit, I was somewhat surprised to hear that you actually waited for my secretary to allow you in rather than just barging right through the door, as per your usual modus operandi, Clark. I also admit that I'm a little confused as to what you could possibly say that you think I would want to hear," Lex said, the ice in his voice clear enough to give Clark a little shiver up his spine.

Well, he'd known this wasn't going to be easy. Nothing where he and Lex were concerned ever was.

"I know we haven't gotten along very well lately, Lex…" Clark said, pausing long enough to wince at Lex's quiet snort of disbelief. "It's just that…I've been thinking a lot about some things, um, things that you've done and things that I've done, and how things used to be between us…" he trailed off, trying to remember everything that he'd wanted to say, none of it seemingly able to make the trip from his brain to his mouth.

"Isn't that special? Are you recalling the halcyon days of our youth with just a little taste of bittersweet, Clark? Wow. Perhaps some time ago, I might have joined you in wanting to reminisce, but at this point in my life? I'm really not interested in you any more, Clark," Lex said softly, with a malicious little smile.

And that made Clark angry, because he knew Lex was lying. Then it struck him that this feeling that was coursing through him, this frustrated irritation, was probably what Lex felt all those times that Clark had lied. All the times that Lex _knew_ he was lying and Clark had _seen_ the anger in every line of Lex's face and body. He took a deep breath, knowing that this was possibly the most important conversation in his life and he couldn't mess it up. Not like he usually messed things up.

"I know that's not true, Lex. I know you're still interested. In fact, I think you're more interested now than you've ever been. Isn't that why you were with Lana? Just so that you could hurt me by flaunting your relationship in my face?"

Lex's mouth flattened into a grim line, and his nostrils flared in anger. But Clark could see that the barb had struck home.

"I was quite fond of Lana. She's a very special girl."

Clark scoffed gently at Lex's words. "Lana is so not in your league, Lex, and you know it."

He watched as a tiny flicker of doubt fluttered across Lex's face, almost too quickly to be seen. Clark was aware that his words could have been taken as a slight insult to Lana, which was the last thing that anyone would expect to hear from Clark Kent. But as he'd said to Lex earlier, Clark had been thinking, a _lot_, about a lot of different things lately. He'd always regretted the way their friendship had gone sour, because for a while there, Lex had been very important to him. Maybe the most important person in his entire life.

Clark had been so young when their friendship had first begun, that he didn't realize what those many heated looks passing between himself and his older friend had meant. He just knew that he enjoyed being around Lex. Enjoyed it very much. But then, there were all the lies and misunderstandings, things that Clark said, things that Lex did…for a long time, Clark had been so angry at Lex. And he hadn't really understood why.

Pete had bailed on him and it had barely affected Clark. A friendship that he'd had since kindergarten, and a couple of weeks after Pete was gone, Clark had relegated his oldest friend to the past without the slightest qualm.

But not Lex. No, Clark had missed Lex fiercely, even as he'd been fiercely infuriated with him. It had taken him a long time to figure it out and then even longer to admit it to himself. Clark missed Lex because he cared about Lex as far more than just a friend. It had hurt Clark terribly when he'd uncovered that room in the mansion that proved Lex was still investigating him. Perhaps Lex was only interested in Clark's secrets and not _him_, after all.

That had been a painful realization. Even though they'd tried the friendship again, it wasn't the same. Clark never felt the same joy that he had in the beginning of the friendship, because he was too worried that Lex was analyzing and evaluating everything.

Then came Zod. And Clark knew a moment of heart-stopping terror that Lex was gone forever. Even when the fate of the entire world depended on him stopping Zod, Clark couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself hurt Lex.

But Lana could.

Clark's mother had told him all about how Lana had volunteered to use the Kryptonian blade to kill Zod, who just happened to be residing in Lex's body. Which meant that Lana _had_ been willing to kill Lex.

As illogical as it was – because Zod _was_ attempting to destroy the earth, after all – Clark was very angry with her for that. That wasn't the first time that Clark realized that Lana wasn't really up on the pedestal he'd insistently put her on since grammar school, but it was certainly the most telling. Not to mention he was still a little peeved about her falling right into the arms of his best friend turned enemy. The funny thing was, he hadn't realized until later that he was more jealous over _Lex_ than he was over _Lana_.

But the turning point, the real turning point, was the confrontation between Lex and Oliver when the Green Arrow had been using the healing serum that had the unfortunate side affect of furious rage. They'd been having some stupid cowboys-at-high-noon standoff in Lex's office, complete with bow and gun, before Clark could get there to stop them. Of course, they'd each managed to shoot the other, and since the two of them were very proficient with their weapons of choice, the wounds were deadly.

By that time, however, Ollie had been using the serum for a while, and he was able to stay conscious long enough to inject himself with more of it. Lex, on the other hand…

Lex died.

It wasn't the first time Lex had been seriously hurt. Their very first meeting had consisted of Clark breathing life back into Lex's still form. Clark had never forgotten how frightened he was on that day beside the river, when he'd realized the man he'd pulled out of the car wasn't breathing.

Both of his short-lived marriages had ended with his wives trying to kill him, each of them coming far too close to succeeding. Twice in the last year alone, Lex had been shot and almost died. But this time, he was truly _dead_. Clark had fallen to his knees beside Lex's body, felt desperately for a pulse at his neck, focused both his x-ray vision and his super hearing…no heartbeat, no breathing, nothing.

Lex was gone.

And Clark's heart had shattered into a million pieces.

Oliver's words had been like daggers.

_"You and I both know the world is a better place without Lex Luthor."_

All Clark could hear was that voice inside his head screaming 'not true, not true, not true!' Clark didn't even want to conceive of a world that didn't have Lex in it, even if he hated Clark. Because whether they were friends or enemies, Clark needed to know that Lex was _there_, that Lex would always be there.

He barely remembered fumbling with the small case that held the healing serum, somehow getting one of the syringes out with what suddenly seemed like too-large hands. Oliver had come up behind him, hissing in his ear to '_let him die_' and Clark had to restrain himself to just knocking the bastard across the room and not right through the wall.

It hadn't worked. Clark had used the stuff, just like it was supposed to be done and it hadn't worked! He'd stood and turned to look at Oliver, barely noticing how disheveled and anxious Ollie looked.

"_You killed him_," he'd whispered in disbelief, and then had to repeat it because it was simply unfathomable that Lex was gone. And he'd wanted to hurt Ollie in that moment; hurt him and break him and wound him just as badly as Clark was wounded and broken. He'd almost missed the moment when Oliver looked past him to the figure still lying on the floor. Then he'd heard it…Lex took a breath. It was barely more than a tiny gasp, but he was breathing.

Unfortunately, Clark knew he couldn't stay. Lex would have so many questions, and even if Clark wanted to answer them – and suddenly he realized that he _did_ want to answer them – he couldn't get into that conversation with Oliver still in the room. So, he'd grabbed up the rest of the serum along with Oliver and his bow, and he'd super speeded all of them out of there.

Even though he was sure that the serum had worked, Clark had still checked with his hearing for Lex's heartbeat as he was speeding down the stairs of the LuthorCorp building. He had never been so glad to hear that steady _thump-thump_ as he was in that moment. Then Clark heard Lex utter a few choice curse words, and was surprised to find himself smiling fondly as he recalled Lex's penchant for foul language when he was truly pissed.

"I don't have all day to waste while you stand here daydreaming, Clark," Lex said, his voice bringing Clark harshly back to the present.

Right, he'd been trying to say something, hadn't he? Clark took a deep breath and decided to just say what he needed to say.

"Lex, I have something that I want to tell you," he said, his tone grim as he prepared to voluntarily reveal his secret for only the second time in his life. And Lex should have been the first. He should have always been first, Clark realized.

He watched as Lex's eyes suddenly gleamed with anticipation, almost like a kid at Christmas. Clark thought he might have even leaned forward just a bit.

Clark opened his mouth to say the words, and then he hesitated. He suddenly remembered where they were. In Lex's _office_. Which Lex was certain to have filled with all sorts of recording devices, something he and Lionel had both been known to do before. He wanted to tell Lex his secret, but he certainly didn't want there to be any kind of recording of it.

"I'm waiting, Clark. If you can't say what you came to say, the door is behind you," Lex said, and Clark could read the disappointment and bitterness in his eyes. He was probably thinking that this was the same-old, same-old…Clark teasing him with a bit of knowledge and then yanking it away from him.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Clark blurted, and then winced at how clumsy that sounded.

By his confused blink, Lex clearly hadn't expected that. "What?"

"I want this talk to be private, if you know what I mean," Clark said, and took a significant look around the room.

Lex's eyes flashed in irritation and he sent a glare Clark's way. "What if I insist we have this oh-so-important conversation here?"

"Then we won't have it at all," Clark said, trying to smooth all expression off his face. He'd never been very good at bluffing and Lex had grown up with the master of it in Lionel Luthor. All Clark could do was hope that Lex's desire to know his secret was greater than his desire to have physical proof of it.

He thought that Lex was probably considering every option and angle in his mind, but Clark couldn't read anything on his face. When several minutes passed without Lex saying anything, Clark gave a sigh.

"All right, I guess I'll see you around then." He started to turn towards the door.

"Just give me a moment to let my secretary know that I'll be unavailable for a while," Lex said coolly.

Meanwhile, Clark had to work extremely hard to keep the goofy grin off his face as Lex buzzed his secretary and gave her the message that he would be out for the rest of the day. It almost felt like old times in Smallville as the two of them walked down the hall and towards the elevator together. Unfortunately, Lex was still guarded, as he refused to look at Clark and remained silent for the entire trip.

As they stepped out the front doors of the LuthorCorp building into the bright sunshine, Lex finally turned his gaze to Clark, but it was only to raise a sardonic brow as if to ask 'well, what now?'

"We can, um, we can go to the park across the street. That should be private enough," Clark mumbled.

"By all means, lead the way," Lex murmured, with only a touch of sarcasm.

Metropolis City Park was modeled after Central Park in New York, although not as large in scale, so there were plenty of little nooks and crannies where people could go to have a little privacy. Clark was desperately trying to remember all the careful words and phrases he'd come up with in the safety of his loft when he'd first started planning this idea. None of them were coming to mind, and he was worried that Lex was not going to give him the chance to explain anything before he lost patience and left.

They had reached the entrance to the park and Clark looked around uncertainly.

"Uh, where should we…?"

"There's a spot I know that would be suitable for a private conversation. My mother and I used to take lunch there whenever I was home from boarding school," Lex said and led Clark towards a path to the left of the entrance.

Clark followed, wondering when exactly he'd lost control of this confrontation. Oh, who was he kidding? Clark had never been in control in any of his interactions with Lex. Even back when they'd still been friends, Clark had followed Lex around like a little lost puppy dog. It was a little embarrassing actually, now that he thought about it.

But he'd chosen this path, and he was going to see it through to the end. He only hoped the whole thing wouldn't blow up in his face. Clark paused in the middle of a step as the eeriest feeling slithered through his bones. It was almost like a voice in his head screaming 'Danger! Go back!'

"Clark?" Lex questioned, having turned around when he realized that his former friend wasn't right behind him any longer.

"I…we shouldn't be here, Lex. It's dangerous," Clark said nervously, the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach growing.

"What are you talking about? I've been coming to this park for nearly my entire life. It's certainly no more dangerous than Smallville was," Lex scoffed, clearly irritated.

"No. No, we need to go. We shouldn't be here."

"Honestly, Clark, if this is you trying to get out of having this discussion, then it's a fairly lame attempt."

"I still want to have the talk! I just…we shouldn't be here, Lex!" Clark said, the need to leave growing more urgent by the moment.

"Oh, for…" Lex growled angrily, and he stalked back towards where Clark was dallying and grabbed him forcefully by the wrist. Of course, there was no way that he could move Clark if Clark didn't want to be moved, but the Kryptonian was so distracted by the feeling of imminent danger that he didn't resist as Lex yanked him impatiently towards their destination.

And strangely, once he stumbled forward a few steps, the odd feeling went completely away. He frowned, turning back to look at the spot he'd seemingly been stuck in, switching to x-ray vision quickly to see if there was some sort of device nearby that could have caused his strange panic. Clark had no idea if such a device actually existed, but he'd learned not to take anything for granted.

"What the hell was all that about? Something to do with what we're going to talk about, I presume?" Lex asked, eyeing Clark shrewdly once he was facing Lex again.

"No, I've never felt anything like that before. That was so weird," he murmured, half to himself. "Um, sorry?" Clark said, unsure of why he was apologizing.

"No matter. Shall we?" Lex said, with a rather sarcastic gesture to continue.

A few moments later, the two of them were sitting on an isolated bench in a little niche of the park. It was so quiet that Clark couldn't hear anything without switching on his super hearing. Which was good, he guessed, as he really didn't want anyone overhearing this conversation, but once again, he found himself at a loss as to where to start.

After several minutes of painful silence, Lex heaved an aggravated sigh. "Again, Clark, I don't have the time to sit around and wait while you wrestle with your conscience."

Clark tried to push away the flare of irritation he felt at Lex's sardonic words, because really, if anyone needed to have a wrestling bout with their conscience, it was Lex Luthor. Clark might be in love with him and be willing to forgive him and try again, but he wasn't completely blind and naïve.

But this conversation wasn't going to get any easier the longer he kept putting it off.

Clark took a deep breath and turned to look Lex fully in the eyes. "Lex," he said and paused for half a second, intrigued by the way Lex's eyes glowed with eagerness and he leaned forward, just as he'd done in his office earlier. "Lex, I'm not-"

There was suddenly a loud cracking sound in the middle of the path and they both swung around in shock, although Clark thought he heard Lex actually growl in frustration. Well, Clark could understand that…he was getting a little frustrated himself. He'd somehow not pictured today as being quite _this_ difficult.

The sight that met their eyes caused both of their jaws to drop in shock.

Standing in the middle of the path – the path that had been completely clear only seconds ago – were two men, one blond, one dark-haired; both were dressed in odd clothing that looked like Halloween robes. They were each holding a stick for some reason, and they were apparently embroiled in a vicious argument.

"Furthermore, Potter, the next time I tell you not to move, kindly do me the favor of not _fucking moving_! I certainly have no wish to waste any more of my time in the hell that is St. Mungo's," the blond was saying.

"Oh, my _God_, Malfoy, could you give it a rest? You are the only bloke I know who can carry on a row right through a side-along Apparition!" the dark-haired man retorted.

"Perhaps when you start listening to what I say…" the blond said in an annoying sing-song tone.

"Oh, shut it. As if you could've stood still with that stupid tickling hex on you."

"First of all, _I_ would not have been hit with the stupid tickling hex, and secondly, I damn well would have figured out a way to hold still if I knew that moving was going to leave me vulnerable to a nasty cutting curse thrown by Amycus Carrow!"

"I don't know why you're still harping on it. I'm all better now, aren't I? And they managed to save my arm, too!"

At that, the only thing the blond man could manage was an inarticulate sound of rage.

Clark and Lex sat there in frozen amazement, before Lex finally managed to croak, "Friends of yours, Clark?"

That kind of irritated Clark, but he could see where Lex was coming from. Strange things in and around Smallville or Metropolis could usually be traced back to Clark Kent in some way or another.

At Lex's words, the two men jerked around and pointed their sticks in the direction of the two on the bench. Clark immediately stood, putting himself between the unknown threat and Lex. He didn't know what the sticks were or what they could do, but it definitely didn't look like a peaceful overture to him.

"_Fuck_, Potter! Did you not tell Davis to set the wards!? Now we've got to Obliviate a couple of Muggles before we deal with the Carrows!"

"I don't know who you guys are, but nobody is doing oblivi-whatever to anybody," Clark said, settling into his 'battle-meteor-freaks' mode.

There was a tense standoff for several minutes as all four adversaries sized each other up. Lex stepped around Clark, his hands raised in a conciliatory gesture.

"It looks as though there's been a little misunderstanding here. We weren't aware that you gentlemen had this part of the park reserved, so we can just go and have our conversation elsewhere. We don't mind."

"Nobody is going anywhere until we determine exactly who you are and why you're here," the dark-haired man said curtly.

Clark could almost see Lex bristle at the commanding tone. Luthors did not appreciate being dictated to, and after growing up with Lionel, it particularly bothered Lex.

"From your accents, I'd say the two of you are British?" Lex said. The two didn't respond, so Lex continued. "It seems to me that we should be the ones determining who the hell _you_ are and why you're here."

"Watch your mouth, Muggle!" the blond said, waving his stick in Lex's direction.

"Or what? You'll whack me with your twig?" Lex sneered.

"Lex…" Clark said in a warning voice. He didn't need Lex antagonizing the two strangers unnecessarily. He wasn't sure what he'd been going to say, but then it became a moot point as the blond muttered something – in Latin? – and a fiery red light shot out of his stick and hit Lex in the chest.

Lex shrieked and slapped at his shirt with his hands as though he thought he were on fire. There was nothing there, thank goodness, but Lex's shirt did seem to be smoking a little bit. Clark gaped for a second and then he got mad. They'd hurt Lex! Angrily, he sent a couple quick bursts of heat vision at the stick in blondie's hand, feeling very satisfied when an echoing shriek came from him, making him drop the flaming piece of wood on the ground.

"My favorite wand!" he cried out.

"What did you just do!?" the dark-haired one demanded of Clark.

"Hey, he started it! I'm not going to just let him hurt Lex like that," Clark replied hotly.

"Harry! My favorite wand!" the blond screeched again.

"Shut it, Draco! You shouldn't have hexed the Muggle and you know it."

"It was only a stinging hex," Draco muttered. "And what are we going to do now? The Carrows are going to be portkeying here in about five minutes and I now have no wand!" He turned sharp eyes on Clark. "You did that, didn't you! What did you do!?"

"Yes, I did, and I'll do it again if either of you tries to hurt Lex anymore," Clark said.

He felt Lex's hand brush against the small of his back and Clark knew a moment of panic when he realized what he'd just admitted to in front of Lex Luthor. Even though that was what he'd come here to do, it was practically ingrained in him to resist revealing so much of himself and his abilities. He forced himself to calm down and concentrate on the two people in front of him…and he had to say that Lex's hand had felt very nice and warm against his back.

"Are you a Wizard, too?" the dark-haired man – Harry, Clark remembered, and the blond one was Draco – asked.

"Um, no," Clark said, inwardly a little worried. That was _magic_ Draco had used on Lex? _Oh, shit!_ This was potentially not good…Clark still recalled with a shudder all the damage Isobel/Lana had been able to inflict on him with the use of magic. He was on the verge of picking Lex up and getting the both of them away with his super speed, but he was also hesitant to leave two unknown magic-users in Metropolis unchecked.

"Enough of this, I'll find out who he is," Draco snarled and grabbed Harry's stick out of his hand. He pointed it at Clark before anyone could protest and said, "_Legilimens!_"

Clark gasped as he felt what seemed like fingers of energy pushing through his head. Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds before Draco dropped his arm and then his mouth fell open in amazement. "Holy Merlin! Harry! He's…he's an-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare!" Clark yelled. He was appalled. The bastard had read his mind, invaded his head and pulled out knowledge that he had absolutely no right to have.

He felt Lex stiffen beside him and half-turned to his friend/enemy in confusion.

"Still carefully guarding that secret, Clark? I thought we were going to have some honesty in this discussion. I can see that I expected too much," Lex said icily.

"No, that's not it! I've waited too long to tell you, Lex, I know. So I definitely don't want the truth to come from a stranger. Lex, I'm…" Clark said, pausing to gather his nerve. "I'm an alien. My birth parents sent me here from the planet Krypton when it was about to explode. I'm the last one of my kind, so you don't have to worry about any alien invasion, I swear," he said in a rush, before he could lose that nerve.

Lex didn't say anything in response, but Clark could almost see the relief and happiness shining in his eyes at finally hearing the truth from Clark.

"Holy fuck," Harry said, his voice faint with disbelief. Then he grinned as he turned to Draco. "Heh, sounds like these two have almost as many issues between them as you and I did."

"Don't be an imbecile, Potter. No one compares to a Malfoy when it comes to issues," Draco said haughtily.

Lex turned his gaze away from Clark and smirked at Draco. "I beg to differ. Apparently, you've never met a Luthor."

Draco sniffed in disdain and turned his head away as he muttered, "Still just a sodding Muggle."

"Okay, I've heard about enough. Who are you guys and what are you doing here in Metropolis?" Clark demanded.

"That is none of your concern, Mug…er, Alien," Draco said, and the condescension was practically dripping from his words.

Clark could sense Lex stiffening in anger beside him and knew he was about to return the Wizard's insult. He couldn't help but be a little touched that Lex Luthor was about to defend Clark Kent's honor. Before Lex could even open his mouth, however, there were two more sharp cracks in the clearing and all four of them turned to look at the new arrivals. Somehow, these newcomers didn't look nearly as friendly as Harry and Draco, and Clark thought that he might have figured out exactly who the 'good guys' were in this situation, despite Draco's snarky attitude.

"Shite! Draco, keep my wand. You know I don't need one," Harry shouted. The two Wizards who'd just arrived didn't waste any time in firing off hexes at Harry and Draco, as well as Lex and Clark, who just happened to be in the line of fire.

Before Clark could attempt to do anything to help, a quick gesture of Harry's hand had both him and Lex whisked to the edge of the path, ropes wrapped tightly around each of their bodies.

"What the _fuck_!?" Lex gasped as he struggled ineffectually against the bonds. Clark wasn't having much luck either and he couldn't help but wince as Lex glared at him. "Why aren't you breaking us loose? We don't have any secrets anymore, remember?" he said, still a tad sarcastically.

"Um, well…I told you the big thing, but there's a, uh, a lot of little details that we haven't had the chance to get to yet."

"Like what?" Lex asked through clenched teeth.

"Like the fact that I'm just a little bit vulnerable to magic," Clark mumbled.

"A little bit?" Lex asked, his brows shooting upwards in disbelief.

"Okay, more like a lot," Clark admitted. "Bottom line, I can't break these ropes any more than you can."

"Great. That's just great," Lex growled.

A sudden cry of pain yanked their attention back to the battle happening right in front of them. Clark was horrified to see Draco fallen to one knee, his arm clutching at his side, trickles of blood seeping through his fingers, his face a grimace of pain.

"Draco!" Harry shouted, diverting his attention dangerously away from the enemy to check on his partner.

"I may not be able to get loose, but I can still help," Clark muttered as he used his heat vision again to burn the wands of the two evil Wizards and then sent a quick burst of super breath at them, knocking them completely off their feet and slamming them into a nearby tree, where they fell into an unconscious heap.

Everyone stood frozen for a half a second, except for Draco, who began cursing colorfully and pressing harder on his side. Lex stared at Clark with wide, wondering eyes, making Clark feel just a little self-conscious. Was this going to be too much for his former friend to handle?

"That…was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Lex said. "I am so mad at you for not showing this to me before. I demand that you get out of those ropes and show me everything you can do. And I mean right now," Lex said, and Clark would have been offended if it hadn't been for the awestruck smile on his face.

"Well, I still can't do that," he said with a bashful grin.

Harry ignored both Clark and Lex and the Wizards they'd been battling and was hovering over Draco, nearly wringing his hands uselessly. Draco was still cursing up a storm, and had begun to cast numerous aspersions on Harry's manhood, his magic, and his very existence.

"Stop dithering like an old woman, Potter, and _do_ something!" Draco snapped.

"You know I'm pants at healing spells! How far away is the Metropolis Wizarding community? Do they have an equivalent of St. Mungo's here? Is it safe to Apparate with you bleeding that much?"

"Um, excuse me? Do you think you could let us loose now?" Clark asked, interrupting Harry's rant.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry." Another flick of his hand and Clark and Lex were sitting there unencumbered, the ropes having disappeared back to wherever they'd appeared from in the first place.

"Let's get a look at that and see how bad it is," Lex said, moving to kneel beside Draco, across from Harry. Clark came and squatted down in front of him. Switching to x-ray vision, he scanned Draco's wound.

"It's not too deep. No major organs involved, but we really should try to stop that bleeding," Clark said. When no reply came to his diagnosis, he looked up to find all three of them looking at him curiously.

"And you would know that how?" Harry asked.

"Um, I can sort of…see through things," Clark mumbled, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"You'd better not be looking at my cock, you pervert," Draco said, his voice still managing to sound haughty despite his obvious pain.

"Clark would never do that," Lex snapped. As he turned to look at Clark, he raised one eyebrow at seeing Clark's blush deepen. "Would you?"

"Well, not on purpose…"

"You kinky bastard!" Draco crowed.

"Hey, it was just the one time when my x-ray vision first kicked in and I happened to be looking in the direction of the girls' locker room!"

Clark grew very confused as Lex's expression seemed to cool a bit, but he understood why when Lex bit out, "Get to see Lana naked then, did you?"

That was the moment that Clark realized that Lex was just as jealous of Lana as Clark was. And in the same way that Clark was! He was jealous because he wanted _Clark_, and he thought Clark still wanted Lana. Damn, he thought he'd made it pretty clear in Lex's office that he wasn't interested in Lana Lang anymore, but he supposed it would take a bit of repetition for it to sink in.

"I'm not interested in seeing _Lana_ naked anymore," he said, with a deliberate look at Lex.

"Oh, my God, if you two are going to nauseate me with your pathetic attempts at flirting, do you think we could take care of this gaping wound in my side first," Draco snarled.

"It's not a gaping wound. It barely skimmed the surface, is all," Clark said irritably. "I can seal it up with my heat vision if you want me to. That should keep it until you can get to a hospital."

"Your _what_?!" all three of the others said at the same time.

"It's what I used to catch your stick on fire."

"My _wand_, thank you very much, and _no_, I would not like it if you set me on fire!"

"I can control the intensity of it, and I can use it to cauterize your wound. It'll keep it from getting infected until we get you to Metropolis General."

"I am not going to any Muggle hospital, Harry!" Draco shouted.

"Fine, fine, no Muggle hospitals, but I think we should let Clark close the wound. You are bleeding rather a lot, y'know," Harry said.

"But that will leave a scar," Draco whined.

"You get no sympathy from me on that one, Malfoy. At least the entire world won't be begging to see yours constantly," Harry snorted.

Draco didn't say anything else, although he did offer up a very impressive pout.

"Look at it this way; you can tell your Wizard friends that you were healed by an alien," Clark said.

Draco looked thoughtful at that, before slowly nodding his head. "That would certainly make the Weasel jealous, wouldn't it, Harry?"

"I thought the two of you were past all that," Harry said with a sigh.

"Oh, get real, Harry, the Weasel and the Ferret will never get past all that."

"Did you just call _yourself_-"

"If you tell him, I'll deny it!"

"So, do you want me to do this, or not?" Clark asked, choosing to ignore all the references he didn't understand in their conversation.

"Yes, all right, but if I catch on fire, Harry will _Avada Kedavra_ your arse, won't you, Harry?"

"I have no idea what that means, but I assure you that I'm frightened out of my wits, really I am," Clark said dryly, also choosing to ignore the fact that Harry was nodding grimly while Draco was making the threat. "Hold very still." Once Harry had pulled Draco's robes and shirt open, Clark focused his gaze on the sharp line running across the man's side.

Draco whimpered and grabbed hold of Harry's hand. Clark could feel both Lex's and Harry's eyes on him as he prepared to close the cut. Draco had his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Clark concentrated and let loose the smallest heat vision burst that he could, slowly tracing the edges of the cut, cauterizing it and stopping the bleeding. Draco let loose a small moan, but didn't say anything, as he tried to keep his trembling to a minimum.

The whole process took less than a minute and then Clark was sitting back on his heels. "All done."

"Fuck, that hurts!" Draco screamed.

"But you're all right now, yeah?" Harry said softly, and Clark's eyes widened a bit when Harry's hand gently caressed the side of Draco's sweaty face.

"Yeah, I'll live, Scarhead, don't worry," Draco said, his smile a little weak.

"Good, because I will kill you if you ever scare me like that again!" Harry said.

"Hey, now, that's a bit of cauldron calling kettle black-"

His complaint was cut off as Harry leaned forward and kissed him sharply on the mouth, both his hands cradling Draco's head as the kiss went on and on. Draco didn't even attempt to resist, instead melting into the kiss like it was what he'd been waiting for all his life.

"Close your mouth, Clark. You can't tell me you didn't see that one coming a mile away," Lex said sardonically.

"I…um…no? What, you mean you did?"

"Absolutely. From the moment they popped in, the sexual tension between them was almost as sharp as it is with you and me," Lex said, grinning in evil satisfaction as Clark's blush swept over his face once again. Honestly, Clark was thinking perhaps he should just paint his face red and be done with it at this point.

After several minutes, Harry and Draco finally came up for air. Harry stole a couple more quick kisses, and Clark definitely heard him murmur 'I love you' once or twice. Eventually, after several more heated kisses, during which Clark began to feel more than a little bit uncomfortably aroused, Malfoy finally pushed Potter away from him gently.

"All right, all right, enough of your smothering, Potter. It's getting quite embarrassing, this inability to control yourself around me," Draco said, although Clark noted that there was a thread of affection running through his words and he never did let go of Harry's hand after he was helped to his feet.

"All right then, time to mop up your mess, Potter. I'll contact the American Council and let them know we have the Carrows in custody. They can arrange a special portkey to get them back to the UK," Draco said, speaking over Harry's squawks of '_My_ mess!? What the hell?' "And after that, we need to ream Davis' arse for not setting the wards properly."

"Wards?" Lex questioned.

Harry was stomping around over near the unconscious bodies of their foes, muttering something that sounded like 'poncy, stupid git' but Draco ignored him and straightened as though he were about to give a lecture. Clark decided to ignore the wince that occurred a moment later as it had obviously irritated his wound.

"Yes, as fascinating as it has been to meet a being from another world," he grinned wolfishly at Clark, "the two of you should never have been able to get to this area of the park. We were supposed to have wards set to turn curious Muggles away, so that no one would be in danger."

"Except us, of course," Harry called as he waved his hand and conjured up ropes to tightly tie the Carrows. "Maybe wards don't work against aliens," he suggested.

"These wards, are they some sort of physical barrier? Because I don't recall seeing anything blocking off this section of the park," Lex asked.

"Well, of course they're not physical, you pillock. What good would something visible do? Muggles would just try to get right past those. Merlin, I always knew Muggles were complete and utter morons, but honestly-" Draco sniped.

Harry quickly interrupted him as he could see both Clark and Lex growing irritated, and said, "The wards are magical. You can't see them, even we can't see them, but it causes Muggles to feel uncomfortable and usually makes them remember they left the iron on at home or something, so they don't venture into the area we're trying to keep them out of," he explained.

"Oh, listen to you, using words like 'venture', when everyone knows you barely passed your NEWTS," Draco sneered.

"Seriously, could you just shut the hell up? I'm really feeling the urge to use my heat vision on you again, and not in a nice way," Clark growled.

Draco made a noise that sounded suspiciously like an 'eeep' and leapt behind Harry. "Get him, Potter! He threatened me! You heard him!"

Harry uttered a long-suffering sigh, and turned around to face his partner. "Here, take my mobile, and go contact the American Council, please? And ask them to bring along some healing potions for you."

Draco harrumphed and snatched the mobile away from Harry, then stomped off in a pique.

"Bloody hell, it'll take forever to get him out of that snit," Harry muttered. He looked up at Clark and Lex and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, he tends to react that way to stressful situations. Usually afterwards, thank Merlin."

"The two of you seem, um, very different," Clark said hesitantly, not wanting to offend Harry.

"Opposites attracting isn't just folklore, Clark," Lex smirked. "I'm sure they're very compatible in all the ways that matter," he said, with a somewhat suggestive leer up and down Harry's admittedly very fit body.

"Oh, you can count on that one," Harry said and leered right back at him.

Clark couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him. It was quite rare to see someone who could hold their own with Lex Luthor, but Clark thought these two Wizards were more than up to the task. Lex shot him a quelling glare, and Clark tried to turn the giggle into a cough, only moderately successfully.

Lex smirked before returning his attention to Harry. "You say these wards make…Muggles, is that the term?" he continued once Harry had nodded in confirmation. "They make them uncomfortable? Because oddly enough, I didn't feel a thing, but Clark had a moment where he was frozen in place and blathering on about danger."

"I was not blathering!" Clark sputtered.

"Clark, I've known you for six years. Trust me, you blather," Lex said sardonically.

"So you didn't sense anything at all, Lex?" Harry asked curiously. "No shiver up your spine, or urgent need to go back home or anything?"

Clark was sulking, pretending to ignore the conversation, but he was still listening, very intrigued to know why these 'wards' had worked on him, but not on Lex.

Lex was shaking his head no at all of Harry's questions.

"But Clark did feel something," Harry stated.

"Yes, and it wasn't until I physically pulled him forward that he was able to continue on to this location."

"Strange. Very strange," Harry murmured to himself. He turned in a half-circle, gesturing with his hand and muttering more foreign-sounding words to himself. "Huh, the wards are in place. How very odd."

"Oh, for pity's sake, Potter! It's as bloody obvious as that obnoxious scar on your forehead what the answer is!" Draco said, rejoining the conversation.

"Really. Please do enlighten the rest of us then, Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically.

"Lex Luthor is an untrained Wizard, obviously. Or perhaps a strong squib, I wouldn't know for certain without testing him."

Clark, with all his personal phobias about labs and experiments, bristled strongly at the word _testing_. He placed himself in between Draco and Lex, using a touch of super speed to do so, and glared angrily at the blond.

"No one is doing any experiments on Lex!" The very thought of anyone hurting Lex in the manner that Clark had feared for himself so many times in the past made him literally see red. It was extremely difficult to tamp down his heat vision.

The other three stared at him in surprise. Draco was the first to recover, and he obviously didn't take to threats very well.

"Oh, piss off, you wanker. It's not as though we were planning to rip him open and stick our fingers inside his body cavity to see if he has a magic button inside or something-"

The images that Draco's sneering words were conjuring up was too much for Clark, who was still wrestling internally with his 'new' feelings for Lex, and maybe he hadn't realized just how much that old childhood fear was still with him. His whole body tensed and he could feel the burning in his eyes just begging to be released. He might have actually growled.

And then suddenly, a tender hand was curving around his jaw and a soft voice was whispering in his ear. "It's all right, Clark. That's not going to happen. I know you'd protect me and you'd never let that happen. I trust you. You need to calm down before you do something that I know you'll regret."

When the red haze eventually began to clear from his eyes, Clark found his breath coming in short, sharp pants. His head tilted unconsciously towards Lex's soothing touch, and he managed to close his eyes. Upon opening them again, Clark saw Harry and Draco now standing at a considerably further distance from him, and Harry had a definitively aggressive stance. Draco was slightly behind him, wand firmly in his hand. They were both eyeing Clark warily and a touch incredulously.

"Under control now?" Lex's voice pierced his consciousness.

Clark took one deep breath in and let it out slowly. He nodded, and then promptly ducked his head, embarrassed at his loss of control. Lex moved around until he was standing in front of Clark and put his hands on the sides of Clark's face, raising it until they were eye to eye.

"Hey, no guilt. I know you. You were only trying to protect me, which is an enormous turn-on, let me tell you," Lex said with a grin.

Clark couldn't help but return that grin, still a little self-consciously. Lex let the grin slide off his face a little and looked at Clark with a shrewd gleam in his eye.

"You really have a thing about experimenting on people, don't you?" he murmured quietly.

Everything in him was still screaming to deny, deny, deny; to not show any weakness in front of Lex Luthor. But Clark was done with all the hiding and the lying…and experimenting on people was definitely one subject that he and Lex needed to discuss, seeing as how Lex had been very guilty of it in the past couple of years.

He didn't want to do this with an audience, however.

"It was one of my greatest fears growing up, Lex. My parents always told me 'be careful, don't let anyone see you, we don't want you to be taken away from us'. They never said exactly what would happen if I was taken away, but my own imagination more than filled in the details. And can we talk about this later? More, you know, in private?" Clark said, gesturing with his chin towards Harry and Draco, who were still eyeing him warily.

Lex turned briefly to glance over his shoulder at the two Wizards, and then looked back at Clark. "Sure, we can talk about anything you want later," he said with a smile.

Clark hadn't seen that soft smile from Lex in so long. It reminded him of the early days of their friendship, when he would come bounding into the study at the mansion, and Lex would look up at him, a huge smile on his face, just for Clark.

At that moment, several more pops were heard, and Clark and Lex both tensed, recalling those noises right before the Wizards had suddenly appeared in the park. Harry and Draco didn't seem concerned though, and in fact, exchanged greetings with the newcomers, and Clark assumed these must be the American Council Wizards they'd been trying to contact. One of them handed a couple of glass vials to Draco and he opened each one and drank them down swiftly. He grimaced at the taste, but afterwards, he seemed able to move easier and without pain.

Clark was a little surprised to see how the new Wizards fumbled in front of Harry, one of them calling him 'Mr. Potter' and exclaiming what an honor it was to meet him, and could he sign an autograph for his niece, who was a huge fan?

"Yes, yes, yes, we know! Enchanted to meet you, thanks for offing the Dark Lord and all that shite. May we please get on with the prisoner transfer now?" Draco snapped.

Clark thought at first he sounded jealous, but then he noticed how uncomfortable Harry was with the attention. He watched as Draco managed to insert himself in between Potter and the admirer, giving Harry a little breathing room, and Draco's hand reached back to firmly grab hold of Harry's.

"Hey, who are those guys?" one of the American Wizards asked, pointing to Clark and Lex.

"Merlin, you are really on top of things, aren't you, Davis? Maybe we should have a talk with your superiors about your ward-setting abilities, as these two Muggles wandered in right before the fight with the Carrows. Or perhaps we should have a talk with your superiors about how you almost managed to ruin an investigation that was three months in the making! As it is, we're going to Obliviate the Muggles ourselves, as that will certainly be a task too large for your meager brain," Draco snarled.

Davis blustered, protesting that he'd set the wards correctly and, Clark could tell that he almost dared to say that it might have been the British Aurors' fault. That's when Clark realized that Harry Potter must be a really big deal in the Wizarding world, because he could practically see the man biting the words back. They were so agitated, that it only took a few more minutes and they, and the bound Carrows, were gone.

"Well, good riddance to bad rubbish, I say," Draco declared. "And thankfully, they took the Carrows, too," he added with a wicked grin in Harry's direction.

Harry heaved another put-upon sigh, and said, "You know I'm going to hear about this from Kingsley when we get back home. Not you…me. _I_ always have to deal with Kingsley. Why is that?"

"Because we know he likes you better! And because you flash those big green eyes at him and keep our arses from getting fired, that's why. If that doesn't work, you can always invoke your mother's name. That'd be sure to smooth things over."

Harry glared, but it was a rather half-hearted glare. "One of these days, I'm going to finally get fed up with you, and I'm going to throw you out. What'll you do then, hmm?"

"Honestly, Potter, we both know you simply cannot survive without me," Draco said, with a haughty sniff.

"Unfortunately, that's too true," Harry said as he pulled Draco towards him to give him a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he smacked Draco hard on the rear end. "Doesn't mean I'll put up with your drama, though," he said over Draco's horrified shriek.

"While this is all completely fascinating, and I mean that, I really do," Lex broke in, the sarcasm in his voice very sharp, "I'd really like to find out more about your theory on why I could pass the wards and Clark couldn't."

"Right. Well, actually, Clark here saved us quite a bit of time," Harry said. "We'd been allowed an entire week to track and capture the Carrows, and we did it in only two days, so now we don't have to be back in England for a few days. Is there somewhere around here where we can talk?"

"My penthouse is right across the street, but your clothes…" Lex said, with a raised eyebrow.

"No problem there," Draco said, and with a wave of his wand, both he and Harry were wearing jeans and button-up shirts.

"That would be such a useful tool to have," Lex murmured to himself as the four of them began to walk towards the entrance to the park.

"You never know, Luthor, you might be using a wand yourself sooner than you think," Draco said, sending a smug grin in Lex's direction.

"Do you really think that Lex might be a Wizard?" Clark asked, not sure how he felt about that. Magic was really not one of his favorite things, but it was _Lex_…and Clark was determined not to give up on Lex again as he'd done in the past.

"We'll discuss it when we get to our destination. There are secrecy statutes we're currently breaking, y'know," Harry interrupted before Draco could say anything else.

"Oh, Clark has no trouble at all with secrets, do you, Clark?" Lex said with a smirk.

"Can we not get into this now?" Clark said with a sigh. It was obvious he was going to have to do a little work to gain Lex's forgiveness for some things.

"I'm sure we'll be getting into all kinds of things later. I guess we can put it off for now," Lex said, as he smirked and looked Clark up and down in an extremely insolent, and yet still very hot, manner.

Clark flushed and gave a nervous little cough, carefully keeping his eyes straight ahead as they walked back out the entrance to the park.

"Gosh, doesn't this bring back many happy memories of our early relationship, Potter?" Draco said from behind them, false sympathy just oozing from his tone. "The threats, the sniping, the absolutely thick-enough-to-cut sexual tension. The only thing missing is all the hexes thrown and the fights we got into."

Both Clark and Lex turned around to glare, but in Clark's case there was clearly a blush once again suffusing his face.

"Oh, you _have_ gotten physical then, hmm?" Draco said, sounding delighted at their discomfort. "Funny, I would have thought the alien would have been able to beat you quite handily, Luthor."

"Do you mind?!" Clark hissed. "There's a reason that it's a secret, and there's a reason Lex and I have been fighting about it for years. It would be extremely dangerous if anyone else found out," he said angrily.

"Can we just agree, all of us, not to say anything else until we're behind closed doors?" Harry said, sounding exasperated.

"Talk to your partner. He's the one running his mouth," Clark fumed.

"I beg your pardon!?" Draco said.

"Draco, let it go," Harry snarled, and to Clark's surprise the blond Wizard didn't say anything further. He was sulking for all he was worth, but at least he was silent.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**And the conclusion!**

* * *

Somehow, they made it up to Lex's penthouse apartment without anyone getting killed. Lex assured Clark that his living space was completely bug-free, so they didn't have to worry about anyone else listening in. Clark wished he'd known that before they'd gone over to the park. He and Lex could be doing much more interesting things by this point than dealing with a couple of foreign Wizards.

The ensuing conversation was a little stilted at first, but eventually the full stories of Clark's origins and Harry's history came out. Lex seemed fascinated at the idea that he may be able to do the magical things that Harry and Draco talked about. Clark was trying not to feel jealous, because it reminded him an awful lot of Lex's fascination for _him_ when they first met.

"I've always believed it was the meteor shower that gave me my increased healing abilities. But you think it could have been my magic? If I am indeed a Wizard?"

"You said that it happened when you were nine. That's a little older than normal for a Wizard child's magic to manifest, but not by much," Draco said with a shrug. "We really need to test you." He gave a quick, wary look at Clark as he said this.

Clark shifted his weight and resolutely kept his mouth shut, but he still sent Draco a glare to remind him that Lex was under Clark's protection and nothing dangerous was going to be happening to him. Draco sneered at him in return.

"It's absolutely painless, Clark, I assure you," Harry said. "However, we probably ought to go somewhere a little more, er, open. Your flat is nice and all, Lex, but wild magic usually needs more space than this."

"We can go the Castle in Smallville," Lex said with a grin. Clark thought he was just a little too eager about all this.

"You have castles in America?" Harry asked.

"Only if you're a Luthor," Lex said sardonically. He briefly explained his father's obsession with the supposed Luthor ancestral home and his quest to bring it to Smallville.

"You know, the more I hear about your father, the more certain I am that he and Lucius Malfoy would get on famously," Harry said with a snort.

"Don't be an imbecile, Potter. My father would never embrace someone who was so much like himself. They would be attacking each other within seconds of meeting, no doubt," Draco said. "No great loss on either side, I'm sure," he muttered, only barely under his breath.

"Exactly. Perhaps we should make it a point to introduce them sometime," Lex said, with a wicked grin.

Draco shot an equally evil smirk back at him and said, "Perhaps we should, at that."

"Okay, okay, enough with the plans for patricide. How are we going to get to this Castle of yours, Lex?" Harry asked.

"I have a garage filled with cars in the parking level of this building. You can take your pick," Lex offered.

"Sports cars?" Harry asked, and he immediately perked up.

"Only the finest, of course."

"Oh, honestly, Potter, what is this thing you have for Muggle vehicles? We could get there much faster if we Apparate," Draco said.

"I'll bet it's not as fast as I could get there," Clark said. He was still a little miffed that his big explanation to Lex had been hijacked by a couple of British Wizards, and that Lex seemed so fascinated by them. He'd really hoped to be doing _other_ things with Lex by this time.

"I doubt you're faster than Apparition," Draco said with a sneer.

"I'll bet I am," Clark retorted.

"There's no need for fighting," Lex said. "A little wager might not be amiss, though."

"I'm listening," Draco said.

"Harry and I will see how fast we can get there in my car, Clark will run, and Draco will…Apparate, is that how you say it?" Lex said, and both Harry and Draco nodded.

"Yes, agreed! Now, what about terms?" Draco said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Is twenty-five thousand too rich for you?" Lex asked.

"Lex!" Clark said, shocked.

"What?" Lex said, as he turned to look at Clark, a confused look on his face.

"I don't have that kind of money," Clark said in a harsh whisper.

"Clark," Lex said with a sultry smile. He reached out to caress Clark's cheek. "Everything I have is yours, don't you realize that?"

Clark could feel his cheeks heating once again, but he couldn't help the thrill of anticipation that went through him at Lex's words. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten they weren't exactly alone.

"Oh, Potter, aren't they absolutely adorable," Draco said, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I think they are, actually. You're far too cynical," Harry said as he smacked Draco on the shoulder.

Clark chuckled at Draco's affronted glare at Harry. Draco turned the glare on Clark briefly, but obviously decided to let it go, as he cleared his expression and looked back at Lex.

"Bah, money is boring, Luthor. We prefer to make our wagers a bit bolder than mere money," Draco said.

"Draco…" Potter said, a warning clear in his voice.

"I can certainly handle that sort of wager as well, Malfoy. What did you have in mind?" Lex said smoothly.

"If I make it to our destination before Clark, I get to fuck him," Draco said, with a leer in Clark's direction.

"What?!" Clark said, and it sounded dangerously close to a squeak.

"No. No one ever gets to fuck Clark but me," Lex said firmly.

Clark felt a definite wave of desire wash over him at the possessive note in Lex's words. Still, he knew better than to interrupt Lex when he was negotiating, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Fine, I didn't think you'd go for that, but no harm in trying, yeah? All right then, how about I get to watch when you do fuck him?" Draco said.

"Draco," Harry said sharply, the warning more evident than ever.

"Well, of course you get to watch as well, Potter. I wasn't going to leave you out of it."

"That's not what I was worried about, you git! What you're suggesting is highly inappropriate," Harry said.

Clark got a little worried when Lex didn't immediately shoot that idea down, and instead gave Clark a speculative look. He knew that Lex had done some wild things when he was a teen in Metropolis trying to irritate Lionel as much as he possibly could, but Clark had never done anything so adventurous. Well, not when he wasn't on red Kryptonite, anyway. And, oh, Clark was intrigued by that thought if the sudden hardness between his legs was any clue.

"Clark?" Lex said, a question in the word. There was a smirk on his face and Clark knew Lex had noticed the sudden situation in his pants, because Lex noticed everything. Clark tried to casually turn away so that hopefully Draco wouldn't notice.

He sneaked a glance at the blond Wizard, and yes, naturally that bastard had noticed as well. There was a slightly malicious gleam in his eyes as he looked Clark up and down.

"Looks like Clark might be interested in that idea," Draco said smugly.

Clark decided to ignore him and looked at Lex. "I…might be okay with that, but I'd probably need something to, uh, help loosen my inhibitions."

One of Lex's brows rose in question and he definitely looked intrigued. "I have some very fine scotch at the Castle," he offered.

Clark shook his head. "Liquor doesn't really have any effect on me."

Lex stared at him with surprise. "I didn't think you'd be interested in anything illegal," he said carefully.

"I'm not! No, nothing illegal. God, Lex, my mom would kill me," Clark said.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Draco said impatiently.

"The meteor rocks, the red ones, they're kind of like a drug to me," Clark said.

He felt nervous, still, about revealing something so personal in front of two people who were strangers. He certainly wasn't going to mention anything about green Kryptonite around Harry and Draco. No, that was something that he'd discuss with Lex when they were alone.

Based on the knowing look that Lex was giving him now, Clark had the feeling that Lex was probably already aware that green Kryptonite was dangerous to him, and  
Clark felt a rush of uncertainty flow through him, just for an instant. Then he remembered that he'd decided to trust Lex, and every time he had listened to his instincts and trusted Lex in the past, he'd been proven right.

He just had to silence the doubting voice in his head that sounded too much like Jonathan Kent. As much as he'd loved his dad, the man had been somewhat unreasonable when it came to Lex, especially in the early years of his and Clark's friendship.

"Is that what you were using when you burst into my office several years ago, wanting the Ferrari and a trip to Metropolis?" Lex asked.

"Yeah," Clark said, ducking his head as a blush crept over his face once again. He still felt the sting of shame for his actions every time he'd been on red K, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he were focused on other things. "You just have to make sure you take it away, you know, afterwards, cause it can turn me into kind of a jerk sometimes."

"Really. I'd never noticed," Lex said dryly.

"Shut up," Clark muttered, feeling very self-conscious at the moment.

Draco clapped his hands together sharply, calling the attention back to him. "So, do we have terms, then? If I can Apparate and get to your castle before Clark can run there, then Harry and I get to watch Lex fucking Clark," he said, with a wicked grin in Clark's direction.

"And what if Clark gets there first?" Lex asked.

"Then we get to watch Harry fucking you," Clark said boldly to Draco.

"Oh ho! The alien does have some bollocks after all, it seems!" Draco said.

Harry was shaking his head, but Clark noted that he was still giving Draco an indulgent smile. Lex was now looking at Clark with a definite gleam of interest in his eyes.

"Agreed," Lex said, still eyeing Clark up and down as though he wanted to eat him for breakfast. Clark couldn't deny that he was intrigued by the idea.

"All right, Draco needs to see a picture of the Castle, so that he has some notion of where he's going. I wouldn't want you to splinch any part of yourself, love," Harry said, as he leaned over and pressed a hand into Draco's crotch. Draco gave a startled shriek, but then leered at Harry, and thrust his hips upward. He pouted when Harry moved his hand away.

Clark had never seen two people who were so open about their sexual relationship. Maybe he could learn a thing or two about how to be more honest with Lex from the British Wizards. He stayed quiet as Lex pulled a picture of the Castle up on his laptop and showed it to Draco and Harry. His thoughts were jumbled and confused, and he wondered if he and Lex would ever be able to be as comfortable with one another as Harry and Draco were.

Then Lex turned and grinned at him, just like he'd used to do so long ago, and Clark felt a surge of hope and love. He would make this work somehow, because Lex meant too much for it not to.

A few minutes later, the four of them were heading down to the garage so Harry could pick one of Lex's cars to ride in. The man turned into a little boy once they saw the row of sports cars parked there, each of them gleaming with bright colors, just waiting to be taken out for a spin.

Harry obviously knew a little about cars as he began to pepper Lex with questions about the engines and capabilities of some of the models. Lex was absolutely in his element, as he waxed enthusiastically about his favorites. Finally, after several coughs and grunts of impatience from Clark and Draco – mostly Draco – Harry chose a car.

To Clark's amusement, Lex looked just as excited as Potter did when the Auror picked a sleek, sexy-looking car called a Bugatti Veyron. When he saw Clark's questioning look, Lex explained with an eager look in his eyes.

"I just got this one last week, and I haven't had much of a chance to drive it, so Harry couldn't have made a better choice," he said.

Harry hinted rather broadly that he wanted to drive the car, but Lex firmly vetoed that, seeing as the Veyron could easily get up to 250 miles per hour. Harry shrugged his shoulders and accepted being a passenger fairly simply. Clark could still not fathom how two such different personalities could make a go of a relationship. Even he and Lex weren't _that_ opposite, or at least Clark didn't think they were.

Clark watched as Harry and Lex climbed into the car, matching grins on their faces. He and Draco shared a moment of indulgence as they glanced at each other and shook their heads in mock disgust at the childishness of the other two.

"All right," Lex said through the open car window. "I'll count us down. Go on my word…three…two…one…"

As Lex was counting, Clark braced himself, and prepared to drop into superspeed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco raise his wand as a tense expression settled over his face.

"GO!" Lex shouted, and immediately the engine of the expensive car roared and shot towards the exit of the garage. Clark just had time to see Draco's smirk before he broke into his fastest speed. It was times like these that he really wished he had the hang of flying. Still, he could move pretty fast on his feet as well.

Clark pushed himself to his limits, as he really, really did not want to lose to Draco Malfoy. Only a few moments out onto the streets of Metropolis and he passed Harry and Lex in the Veyron and couldn't help but laugh at the sheer joy on both their faces.

Even at casual superspeed, Clark could make the trip between Smallville and Metropolis in a little under five minutes. He was determined to cut that at least in half, and he _knew_ where he was going. He hoped that gave him a little advantage over Malfoy since the wizard was having to use just a picture of the Castle as a guide.

Clark ran faster than he ever had before in his life, and for him, that was really saying something. He managed to make it to the Castle in Smallville in two minutes and fourteen seconds. A huge grin stretched across his face and he was already thinking up insults to taunt Malfoy with when he skidded to a halt in the front driveway of Lex's Smallville home.

"Took you long enough," a sarcastic drawl said from behind him.

His jaw dropping, Clark spun around to see Draco Malfoy perched on the edge of the fountain in Lex's front yard.

"No way!" he shouted. "You cheated somehow."

"Oh, please, Alien, the least you can do is accept defeat gracefully. I got here using magic, which was our bargain, if you remember."

Clark was so angry and so disappointed, he couldn't think of anything to say. Draco eyed him shrewdly.

"I know what's bothering you."

"You don't know anything about me," Clark said.

He turned his head towards the highway and tried to see how long it would take Harry and Lex to arrive. Even his vision didn't extend far enough for him to see them, but focusing his hearing, Clark could hear Harry whooping with joy and Lex laughing over the revving of an engine. Even at 250 miles an hour, which Clark was sure was the speed Lex was going, it would take them another hour to get here. Which meant that Clark had to deal with Draco Malfoy…alone…for far too long.

"I'm not quite the devil you make me out to be, you know. Harry Potter wouldn't be with me if I didn't have a few redeeming qualities."

Clark turned back to give Malfoy the evil eye. "Okay, if you're so smart…" he prompted.

"You're worried about Luthor forgetting about you in the excitement of finding out he might be a wizard."

Clark blanched and looked down, unable to hold Draco's knowing gaze. "No, I'm not. That's stupid," he mumbled.

"Look, I've been in your position. Harry Potter is the most celebrated Wizard living today. Do you see this?" Draco held out his left forearm.

Clark glanced up and saw an ugly tattoo of a skull with a snake crawling through its mouth and eye sockets. He grimaced, wondering what had possessed Malfoy to get such repulsive body art. Personally, Clark had never seen the appeal of tattoos. But then, it wasn't like he could get one himself.

"This is the mark of a Death Eater, the people Harry's been fighting against since he was eleven years old. I was one of them. Do you think anyone thought I was right for him, including me?"

"You were on the wrong side in that war?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Yes, well, I didn't know it was the wrong side when I was only sixteen years old, now did I?" Draco snapped. He jerked his sleeve back down to cover the tattoo.

Somehow, Clark felt like the mean one, even though Draco Malfoy was certainly no angel. "Sorry. I didn't always make the best decisions when I was a teenager either."

"Whatever. But do you get my point?"

"Um, not really," Clark said, honestly not seeing the connection between his situation with Lex and what Draco was trying to tell him.

Draco sighed loudly, muttering something under his breath, no doubt something uncomplimentary to Clark.

"After the war, when Potter and I first started to become more than friends, he was utterly surrounded by mass hysteria from pretty much every Witch and Wizard in Britain. I thought there was no place for me in Potter's life. What's more, most of them thought there was no place for me in Harry's life either. But Harry never let me forget that I was the one he wanted. He never left me behind."

"That's still not the same thing that Lex and I are dealing with. We've been enemies for years now. He's done things that aren't strictly legal. Heck, he dated my ex-girlfriend just to get back at me."

Draco gave him a fierce glare. "You think that's being enemies? Harry and I were on opposite sides of a _war_. We were actively trying to kill each other half the time, before I woke up to what an idiot I was to believe in a madman. My point, which I'm beginning to believe you are too thick-headed to ever comprehend, is that despite all of that, Harry still fell in love with me, as I did with him. And he made sure that nothing or no one would tear us apart."

By the end of his speech, Draco was half-shouting and Clark was starting to feel a little ashamed of his pettiness. Still, he didn't think the parallel between Harry and Draco, and Clark and Lex was that easily drawn.

"But you just said it. Harry's in love with you. I'm not sure that's what Lex feels for me. I've only just figured out that's what I feel for him. He's always been interested in how different I am, and the things I can do because of that. If he can do those things himself, what does he need me for?" Clark swallowed hard and dropped his gaze back to the ground. He didn't like the feeling just saying those words aloud had wrought. Not at all.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. It's obvious that he's in love with you," Draco scoffed.

Clark looked at him doubtfully. "What makes you think so?"

"Oh, I don't know, the looks, the touches, the twice-damned possessiveness. Take your pick," Draco said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Twice-damned possessiveness?" Clark asked curiously.

"Yes, twice-damned. If he wasn't so possessive of you, I'd be getting to fuck you later," Draco said, his features twisting into a wicked leer.

Clark felt his face going red again at Draco's bluntness. He groaned and turned away, searching again with his hearing, and then his vision, to see how long it was going to be before Lex arrived. It was still too long for his comfort.

"Look, Clark, I know I can be a bit of a jerk," Draco said, ignoring Clark's scoff as he continued, "but if there's one thing I'm known for, it's being brutally honest. It's obvious that Lex cares for you, very much, and if you can't see that…well, that's your own insecurities talking."

Clark didn't say anything in reply to Draco at first; in fact, he didn't even want to turn around and face him, but then he figured he'd been running away from his problems for too long, and that was a habit he'd been trying to change. It had taken every ounce of courage he could muster to go and talk to Lex in the first place. He certainly didn't want to screw things up because of his own lack of confidence.

"You're right," Clark started, intending to say something about how he vowed to never give up on Lex.

"Of course I am," Draco interrupted smugly.

"You totally are a jerk," Clark said.

"Oh, that hurts, Kent, it really does," Draco said with a fake pout.

"But you're right. I need to have more faith in Lex. Trust has been an issue between us since the very beginning of our friendship. Now that we're trying for something more, I don't want to mess it up by doubting him."

"And he can be taught!" Draco said, raising his hands dramatically.

Clark glared at him, although he wasn't really mad, so it was half-hearted. "Why _are_ you such a jerk?"

"Can't help it, I'm afraid. It's in my blood. If you ever meet my father, you'll completely understand. Meantime, do you suppose Luthor has any food in this monstrosity of a castle?" Draco said as he turned to look over the stone manor.

"Of course he does. Lex's kitchen is always stocked with anything a growing young farmboy could want," Clark said wryly. It struck him that Lex had been trying to take care of Clark even back then, going so far as to make sure his kitchen had Clark's favorite foods. If only Clark hadn't been such an idiot, and listened to people that he shouldn't have. But they were making a new start now, and Clark was determined to make it work.

He showed Draco the side entrance that he used to sneak in when Lex was still living here full-time. They went straight to the kitchen where Clark dug around in the refrigerator until he found sandwich makings, and prepared each of them a nice big sandwich.

Then they wandered into Lex's entertainment room where he had the biggest plasma screen money could buy. It was even better than the one he'd had a few years ago when Clark was at the Castle every weekend watching movies. As they scanned through Lex's impressive DVD library, Clark was astonished to hear that Draco had never heard of _Star Wars_, much less seen the movie.

He immediately loaded the disc into Lex's DVD player and then proceeded to give Draco commentary as the movie went on. When Lex and Harry finally showed up, Draco was arguing with Clark that George Lucas had to be a Wizard to have come up with some of the ideas in _Star Wars_.

"Think about it! You have this mysterious Force, which allows Obi-Wan Kenobi to move things without touching them, clearly a levitation charm of some sort. He can make other people do what he tells them, and if that's not an _Imperious_ curse, then I don't know what it is. He's even wearing robes!"

"What about the lightsaber then? What do you make of that?" Clark challenged.

"Obviously a substitute for a wand, only much bigger," Draco said with a derisive sniff. "Heh, you think Mr. Lucas might be overcompensating?"

"Well, nice to see you two have made yourselves at home," Lex said with a grin, as he walked into the room. Harry was a couple of steps behind him, grinning like an idiot.

Clark leapt up from the couch where he and Draco had been lounging. "Sorry, Lex! We didn't mean to intrude, it's just we got kind of hungry while we were waiting, and-"

"Clark, it's fine. Didn't I already tell you that everything I have is yours? I phoned ahead and let security know not to bother you."

"Oh. Uh, thanks," Clark said, scuffing the floor with one shoe, as he stared at the floor.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then Draco bounced up off the couch and walked over to the DVD shelf and said, "Potter, did you know about this _Star Wars_ business? Come over here and let me show you."

Harry gave his lover a knowing look as he sauntered over to where Draco was standing, pointedly turning their backs to Clark and Lex.

Lex walked slowly over to where Clark was standing and put his hand under Clark's chin to lift his head, so that they were looking at each other. He put his hands on Clark's shoulders, as though to let him know how important he was.

"I'm under no illusions that this is going to be easy, Clark. There's a lot of misunderstandings and anger between us. But there's always been something more as well. I'm willing to fight for that if you are," Lex said quietly.

"I am!" Clark said, louder than he'd meant to. He lowered his voice as Harry and Draco glanced over. "I am willing, Lex. You mean…so much," he whispered.

Lex smiled and Clark felt weak in the knees.

"That's good to know." He gave Clark's shoulders a squeeze before letting go and turning to face the British Wizards. "We didn't even ask. Who won the bet?"

Draco immediately puffed up with pride, and Clark couldn't help thinking he looked a little like Bartholomew, their rooster at the farm, as he strutted forward.

"I did, naturally! I can't wait to collect my winnings," he said with a leer at Clark.

"Yes, yes, you're amazing and all that rot, but we came here for a reason. Let's take a look at Lex and see if he's got magic," Harry said. Clark thought he might have interrupted quickly before Draco could get really going on the bragging.

The four of them trooped out to one of the fields behind the Castle, far from any prying eyes. Clark made sure of that by doing a quick sweep with his x-ray vision and was relieved to find no one for miles. Then he stood back and watched, ready to step in and stop things if it looked like it could be dangerous to Lex.

But Harry had been right when he said it was painless. All they did was dig around in a bag that Harry carried with him – which was amazing because he reached into it all the way up to his shoulder, but it wasn't that big – and pulled out several more wands. He explained that he and Draco both had several spare wands, though they each had one they preferred to use all the time. Draco threw Clark a glare and complained in a loud voice that someone had set his favorite one on fire. Clark just smirked back at him.

Draco explained that if he did have magic, he would probably be able to use one or more of these, but it would be best to eventually be matched to his own wand. Lex was like a little kid in a candy store as he picked up each wand, running his fingers over the different woods almost reverently. A few of them did nothing when he waved them as instructed. Some of them made weak little sparks. One of them blew up a small tree, and Harry quickly snatched that one back, causing Lex to look a little disappointed.

Finally they handed him one that caused a small shower of gold and purple sparks to erupt from the tip and Lex grinned widely. Harry and Draco then showed Lex how to do several simple spells, demonstrating the wand movement and the incantation. They were delighted to discover that Lex was practically fluent in Latin, stating that would make the spellwork much easier.

He successfully performed each spell that they asked him to do, and Clark supposed he couldn't deny it any longer.

Lex was a Wizard.

He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, trying not to let the fear that Lex might leave him behind grow again. Lex had promised that he was willing to fight for them and Clark had to believe that. Plus, he had to admit that Lex looked gorgeous in his excitement. He was fairly glowing with happiness, and Clark had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Lex in that moment.

Just then Lex turned and looked right at Clark, his blue eyes burning with the intensity of his exhilaration. A mountain of green Kryptonite wouldn't have stopped Clark at that moment…he sped to Lex's side and cradled Lex's head in his hands, staring into his eyes and muttering, "I love you," right before he kissed him.

Lex didn't even act shocked, returning the kiss immediately and pulling Clark closer by winding his hands into Clark's shirt. They might have continued kissing forever if Draco hadn't decided to comment. Clark knew he shouldn't have expected any less.

"Holy hells, that is the hottest thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to see the two of them together."

"Draco!" Harry scolded, and somewhere in the haze of his bliss, Clark heard the smack of Harry's hand hitting something, probably Draco's rear end.

"What!?" Draco shouted.

Clark and Lex broke the kiss and both of them simultaneously turned their heads to look at the other two.

"That was probably their first kiss and you ruined it."

"I don't see how blatant appreciation could be considered ruining anything," Draco said.

"I believe it's time for a break from magic instruction. Perhaps we should move things back inside and discuss payment for the wager?" Lex said smoothly.

Clark paled, his nerves making a reappearance. Lex reached a hand up and cupped the back of Clark's head, pulling him down into another fierce quick kiss.

"Hey, I'm right here with you, remember? Not going anywhere," Lex said softly.

"Right. I know that, I do," Clark murmured.

Before Clark could even process what was happening, Harry and Draco had gathered up all their spare wands and put them back into Harry's bag. Then they were moving towards the Castle, and Clark's stomach was twisting into knots.

"Um, maybe you should get the red meteor rock now?" Clark said as they entered one of the side doors.

"Excellent idea. I'll show you where we're going to play, and then I'll dismiss the rest of the staff," Lex said, with a sexy smile aimed straight at Clark.

A few moments later, Clark was in a bedroom with Harry and Draco while they waited for Lex. He wasn't sure if this was Lex's actual bedroom or not, as there weren't any personal touches that he could see.

The two British Wizards didn't seem concerned about what was going to happen at all, and the proof of that was that they immediately started making out. Draco started it, naturally, by wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing him deeply. Harry didn't seem too fussed about it, since his arms slid around Draco's back to grab firmly onto his ass.

They had begun to get really hot and heavy and were edging their way towards the bed, when Lex finally returned. Clark wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed when they paused in their activities and looked at Lex.

"Don't stop on my account," Lex said.

"We don't want to get too far ahead of you, now do we?" Draco said and leaned his head in to lick Harry's jaw, not taking his eyes off Lex…until he flicked his gaze over to Clark.

The bet had supposedly been Harry and Draco watching since Draco had won, but it looked as though they were planning on mutual action. From what he'd gleaned of Draco's personality so far, that seemed in character for him. Either way, Clark was full of anticipation and dread in equal amounts. The other three guys in the room were very comfortable with their sexuality and their bodies. Clark? Not so much.

He turned desperate eyes towards Lex, but then blinked in surprise when he saw what Lex had in his hand.

"Is that the necklace that Alicia gave me?" he asked.

Lex looked unusually hesitant as he nodded. "I know it probably brings back some unpleasant memories, but it's all that I have."

"How did you even get it?" Clark asked in a daze as he reached out one hand towards the necklace. A tiny wave of sadness went through him as he remembered his 'wife'. He felt the pulse of the red Kryptonite flare over his hand before he dropped it back to his side and looked at Lex questioningly.

"You said it yourself in my office, Clark. I've been obsessed with you since day one. When I heard that you'd run away and gotten married in Las Vegas, I had men in that hotel room within an hour of you leaving it."

Clark stared at Lex with his jaw dropped. When he could finally speak, all he could say was, "Wow."

"But we're not dwelling in the past anymore. This is now, and we need to make the most of it, wouldn't you agree," Lex said, his gaze on Clark intense.

Clark nodded, feeling a little numb. Lex stepped towards him, raising the necklace in both hands.

"May I?" Lex asked.

Clark could only nod again. Lex leaned in close and laid the necklace on Clark's throat, his hands reaching behind Clark's neck to fasten it. The instant that the red K touched his skin, Clark inhaled sharply, the rush of feeling shooting through his veins almost as good as an orgasm. He heard several gasps and knew that his eyes had probably done that flare of red that he'd been told about.

And he didn't know why he'd been so worried about what was going to happen here tonight. He was more than a match for these three humans. He gazed down at Lex, who'd backed up a step after putting the necklace on, and gave a little hum of satisfaction at the glow of his pale skin.

Clark reached out and took hold of Lex's arm, pulling Lex towards him. "You look so good. I want to see if you taste good, too." With that, he swooped down and fastened his mouth on Lex's neck.

Lex moaned and thrust his hips forward as Clark licked, nibbled, and nipped along his neck, from his ear down to his collar bone and back again. After a few minutes, Clark grew frustrated at not being able to touch as much as he wanted to, so with a low growl, he picked Lex up and sped over to the bed, tossing Lex down gently on his back.

Lex looked up at him with wide eyes, probably a little shocked at being moved so quickly, but at this point, Clark didn't care. He just wanted to touch more of Lex. He casually ripped Lex's shirt in two down the middle, pulling the ruined pieces of it away and tossing them to the floor.

"Clark!" Lex cried.

Clark couldn't tell if that was a protest or a plea to continue, but it didn't matter either way. He lowered his head to Lex's chest and started working on a plan to lick and taste every inch of Lex.

Lex liked that a lot, if the hands suddenly in Clark's hair and the way Lex was practically humping Clark's leg were any clue. It still wasn't enough. Clark wanted _all_ of Lex. Two seconds later, he had his wish and Lex was completely naked below him. Lex glanced down, and seemed to be struggling to catch up to the fact that his pants and underwear, and even his shoes and socks, had disappeared.

Now Clark had his ultimate goal right in front of him, and he wasted no time in taking Lex's cock into his mouth. He swallowed Lex down to the root once, eliciting a startled shout from Lex, but Clark didn't think he minded. Clark pulled back enough to play with the head of his cock, exploring the taste of Lex.

Even this still wasn't all that Clark wanted. He needed to taste the absolute essence of Lex. He decided to focus all his attention on making Lex come, right now. Clark took Lex all the way into his throat, and then began to suck hard and deep.

"Ah! Clark, _fuck_!" Lex tried to protest by feebly pushing at Clark's shoulders for about three seconds and then Clark could feel when he gave in and just let Clark have his way.

Clark hummed around Lex's cock, pleased when Lex shuddered and began thrusting into his mouth. Lex's hands were gripping Clark's hair and pulling. Clark thought it was a good thing he was indestructible or that would no doubt be painful.

It didn't take as long as Lex's ego probably would have liked for him to scream Clark's name and slam himself as far into Clark's mouth as he could go. Clark took every drop, holding onto Lex throughout his climax, enjoying every little tremor and jerk as Lex gasped and came back down.

When Clark lifted his head, releasing Lex's softening cock, and looked up at his lover, he grinned at the overwhelmed look on Lex's face. There might have even been a little whimper, even though Clark knew Lex would deny it.

Clark licked his lips and his grin turned devilish. "Delicious," he said.

"Fucking amazing," a voice said from Clark's right.

He looked over and blinked in surprise at Harry and Draco lying on the bed beside them. They were on their sides facing Clark and Lex, Harry behind Draco. Harry was holding Draco's top leg slightly in the air, and fucking him slowly from behind.

Clark had been so focused on Lex, he'd completely forgotten they were in the room. Watching the two of them now, Clark's already hard cock ached a little. He stared in fascination at Harry's cock sliding in and out of Draco.

"Isn't he amazing, Harry? So fucking beautiful," Draco continued. "Are all of your people so beautiful, Clark?" He was arching his neck so that Harry could continue sucking on it as he spoke, and slowly stroking his own cock at the same time.

Clark's eyes moved to Draco's cock as his hand moved over it. He wondered if Draco would taste different from Lex. Before he could think further about exploring that opportunity, Lex sat up and took Clark's chin in his hand, turning his gaze back towards him.

"Yes, that was amazing, Clark, but it's only the beginning. There's so many things I want to do to you." He dropped his hand from Clark's chin and let it drag down the length of Clark's chest.

Clark raised one brow and said, "Maybe there are more things I'd like to do to you."

"This is about settling the bet," Lex said, his mouth curving into a smirk. "We have all the time in the world to explore other options from this point on, but right now, I get to fuck you. Take another look at Draco. Doesn't he look like he's enjoying himself?"

Clark glanced back at the other couple. He had to say that Draco did seem to love what Harry was doing. Clark had fucked other people before – granted, only girls – but he'd never been fucked. He was curious.

He looked back at Lex and gave him a lazy smile. "All right then. Show me," he challenged.

Lex's eyes flared with excitement, and the part of Clark that wasn't consumed with red K was delighted. Because that was how Lex had looked when he was doing magic, which meant that Clark was still as important to him as magic was. He let go of the last bit of worry over that, and decided to completely enjoy the rest of the planned festivities.

"Clothes off," Lex ordered.

Even knowing that he didn't have to obey, the command was still thrilling, and Clark stepped off the bed for a moment to get rid of his clothes. The lust in Lex's gaze as his eyes traveled over Clark's body was electrifying, and Clark couldn't resist showing off a little, flexing his muscles and stroking himself as he crawled back on the bed.

Clark knew he was hung, and it was obvious that the other three men on the bed appreciated that fact. Harry's thrusts into Draco sped up and Draco was almost salivating as he stared at Clark's naked form.

Lex's reaction was the one he was really interested in, though, and Clark wasn't disappointed. Lex met him in the middle of the bed, on his knees just as Clark was, and kissed him deeply, their tongues diving into each other's mouths. Clark moaned as he felt Lex's hand settle on his cock, moving Clark's hand aside, before squeezing gently and then jerking more roughly up and down.

Lex broke the kiss, but kept his mouth right next to Clark's, so close they were breathing the same air.

"Now I'm going to show you how amazing this can really be," he said.

He directed Clark to lay on his stomach, and Clark obeyed, still getting off on the fact that Lex was taking control…or at least as much control as Clark would allow him. Lex leaned over to the nightstand beside the bed and brought out a bottle of massage oil. He straddled Clark's thighs, and then Clark felt oil-slicked hands running over the muscles of his back.

While Clark appreciated the attention, it wasn't exactly what he was wanting at the moment.

"Lex," he whined, demanding more with just his lover's name.

"Patience, Clark," Lex whispered as he leaned over Clark's back, kissing the back of his neck. Then he sat back and Clark could feel his hands drifting lower, until finally they were kneading the firm muscles of his rear end. Lex's greased thumbs slid in between his cheeks and spread them, one digit rubbing circles around his anus.

Clark groaned and pushed his ass towards Lex's touch because, damn, that felt good! Lex's hands moved to Clark's hips, pulling and guiding him to his hands and knees. Clark growled impatiently, wanting to feel Lex's touch in that most secret of places again. Then Lex's hands were on him, spreading him apart, and Clark felt on display, but it was so good that he didn't care. He remembered Harry and Draco and glanced over at them, realizing he truly was on display. Both wizards were watching avidly as Lex played with Clark's ass.

Clark still didn't care; in fact he enjoyed the attention very much. He preened a bit for Harry and Draco, arching his back in a way he knew would force his muscles into prominence. Unfortunately for his pride, his concentration was completely blown when he felt Lex's tongue on his hole. Clark grunted in surprise and he whipped his head around to look at Lex.

Lex pulled his mouth off Clark long enough to say, "You're really going to like this. Just relax." He gave Clark an evil grin.

Clark gaped as Lex dove face-first into his task. He couldn't do anything but shudder in delight as Lex's tongue began to do wonderful, amazing, fantastic things. Clark let his upper body fall to the mattress, and started to grab hold of the pillow with his hands, but had to consciously unclench his hands when he heard the beginning sounds of fabric ripping.

"Fuck, Harry, look at him! He loves that almost as much as you do," Draco said, his voice half-breathless. Then he started telling Clark what he would have done to him if Lex had allowed him to fuck Clark. The words coming out of his mouth were so filthy, but incredibly arousing and when combined with Lex's tongue, Clark feared he was going to come too soon, and without even touching his own cock.

Desperate to prevent that, and to shut Draco up, and maybe to get one up on him at the same time, Clark twisted his upper body carefully around, batted Draco's hand away from his cock, and wrapped his lips around the head. All right, maybe he was still a little curious if Draco to see if Draco tasted different than Lex, too.

Draco shrieked in surprise, and then his whole body shuddered, his head falling back to Harry's shoulder as his eyes rolled up in his head. Clark was very pleased with this reaction, and began to suck Draco much the same way he'd done to Lex. Both Lex and Draco tasted delicious, but of course, Clark thought Lex was better.

Thinking about Lex, Clark hoped he was okay with this; there hadn't been any talk about sharing, and in fact, Lex had seemed quite possessive of Clark. Not that Clark really minded that, because it was a huge turn-on for him. As if sensing his momentary doubt, Clark felt Lex's hands tighten on his hips, and he could feel Lex chuckle softly against his asshole. Taking that as permission to continue, Clark increased his efforts to get Draco to come.

Suddenly Lex's mouth was gone, and Clark whined in protest even as he continued to suck Draco, but a moment later, he felt Lex's cock pushing slowly inside. Clark purred happily, which made Draco yelp again, and pushed back, welcoming Lex.

It took every bit of concentration Clark possessed to not seriously injure Draco once Lex started moving. This was the most incredible feeling and Clark wanted it to go on and on and on. Lex's cock was hitting places inside him that made sparks go off in his belly. To that end, he decided it was time to finish Draco off so he could focus on what Lex was doing.

Clark swallowed, taking Draco's cock into his throat, and sucked hard. With a loud cry, Draco came instantly, his hips stuttering back and forth between Clark's mouth and Harry's cock. After several seconds, when come had finally stopped pumping down Clark's throat, Draco shivered and went limp.

Clark released him and shifted back over to his side of the bed, smirking just a little. The smirk didn't last long as he felt Lex's hand reach around and grab hold of his cock. He must have enjoyed the show as well, since his thrusts sped up.

"Merlin, that mouth," Draco whimpered.

He didn't even protest as Harry pushed him over onto his stomach and started pounding him into the mattress. Harry met Clark's gaze and grinned.

"_That_ was the hottest fucking thing ever," he said, his voice little more than a growl. A few seconds later, he slammed deep into Draco and held there, his head thrown back as he obviously came as well. He collapsed on top of Draco, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Clark was only barely aware of Harry and Draco now, as he could feel his orgasm getting close. His hips rocked back and forth between Lex's cock and Lex's hand, and he honestly wasn't sure which one would set him off. What did it was Lex's voice.

"Come for me, Clark! Come now!" Lex whispered harshly.

Clark gasped as his climax flooded through his entire system, making even his toes and fingertips tingle. Dropping his head, Clark watched as his cock spurted onto the bed, some of it dribbling down to cover Lex's hand. He heard Lex hiss, "Yesssss!" behind him as he felt Lex come deep inside him.

Clark relaxed and plopped down onto the bed, feeling amazingly good. Lex went with him, draping himself over Clark's back. For a long moment, the four of them just basked in the afterglow.

Clark pouted when he felt Lex soften and slip out of him. They were definitely going to be doing this again. A lot!

Lex's fingers were suddenly at his neck, unfastening the necklace and taking it away. Clark stiffened for a second, waiting for that familiar rush of guilt that usually came with the absence of red K. Astonishingly, it never happened. He simply felt too good and too relaxed to worry himself about anything he might have said or done. Besides, he was pretty sure that everyone had enjoyed themselves immensely.

"All right there?" Lex murmured into his ear.

Clark smiled and closed his eyes in contentment. "I'm good."

"Good," Lex said, and Clark could hear the smile in his voice. He turned his head and started talking with Harry and Draco about how and when he could be trained to use magic, the three of them making plans for visits between England and Metropolis. Clark let their conversation wash over him, drifting into an almost sleep.

Clark was comfortable with whatever they planned, because he knew Lex wasn't going to leave him behind. Clark would be right by Lex's side the whole time.

Which was right where he belonged.

END


End file.
